Shocked Into Laughter
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: Annabeth once said they would either be best friends or worst enemies. Well...they were both. PercyThalia.


**Shocked Into Laughter**

How had it come to this? Them fighting over practically nothing? How did they even _start_ fighting?

Neither of them, Percy nor Thalia, could quite remember exactly the beginning of their fight. All they knew was that right now, they were faced with a throw down, and neither was going to back down. They were both too stubborn, but that's what happened when two children of the Big Three fell in love: they wouldn't give up so easily. It was in their nature.

Percy, the child of the prophecy, the boy who had fought against Kronos in the Titan War. He was looked upon as an icon and leader for most demigods, especially the ones who had been a part of the war. To them, he was invincible. Of course, he really _was_ invincible. He had swum in the River Styx to acquire the curse of Achilles. Most people still didn't know about this, but if they had, their admiration for him would have only grown. So, needless to say, some of that adoration had to have, at some point, swelled in Percy's head. Certainly not a lot, but enough to make his pride—and quite frankly, his cockiness—enlarge.

On the other hand, you had Thalia. She was also considered a legend in some aspects. She was one of the old geezers at camp, having arrived there with Luke, when she was only twelve. She had given herself up and had taken on all those monsters to save her friends Annabeth and Luke. She had been brave enough to take her final stand. Then her father Zeus had turned into a tree where she still ended up guarding the camp, serving as its boundaries. After getting poisoned and healed by the fleece—which _Percy _had recovered, thank you very much—she had become human again. She had become a Hunter of Artemis, a group which almost all the campers hated, especially the Aphrodite cabin. And yet, she still had the guts to come visit her friends Percy and Annabeth and Grover. Ultimately, this made everyone respect her—and no, they weren't just scared of her, knowing she could send down thousands of bolts of electricity to shock them.

Yes, both Percy and Thalia had their own unique achievements that made them the legends they were. They were both proud and headstrong, believing that they were right. They hadn't given up before; why would they start now?

The two stood at opposite sides of their living room, arms crossed in defiance and stances rigid. They were glaring harshly at each other, their minds racing with each other's insults that had been thrown earlier.

"_Godsdammit Percy! You're so annoying!"_

"I'm_ annoying? Speak for yourself! I can't stand being around you sometimes!"_

"_I can't believe _you_ were the child of the prophecy. You're so immature!"_

"_Yeah well at least I took the challenge head on instead of taking the easy way out!"_

"_The only reason you survived was because of Annabeth, don't deny it!"_

"_Yeah well…" Percy struggled for an insult back. She had been partially right about the last one, of course. Thalia smirked at him in a way that had his hand twitching towards Riptide. He knew he couldn't actually use it on her, but it was freaky having a sword swing through you and not make a scratch. _

"_What's the matter Percy? Cat got your tongue?"_

"_Shut up, Pine Cone face!"_

_Thalia looked murderous. "Pine Cone face? You're one to talk Kelp face! Or should I call you Seaweed Brain like Annabeth?"_

_Percy clenched his fists. Thalia glared more harshly at him._

So now they stood here, trying to use their mind powers to make the other drop dead. Were they in love? Of course they were. But every couple had squabbles, and it just so happened that their squabbles were more intense.

They were locked into a stare down.

"I hate you," Thalia murmured.

"Feeling's mutual." Percy narrowed his eyes. _Please Dad, just make her pass out for a couple hours. That's all I'm asking._

_Dad,_ Thalia thought tensely,_ can you, like, curse him for the day? Maybe send a rain cloud over his head or something?_

The sky rumbled. Percy tensed and automatically glanced up.

"Fine," Thalia grumbled. "I'll take care of it myself."

Before Percy could do anything, say anything, grab something that was rubber, there was a more ferocious groan from the sky. The hair on Percy's neck and arms stood up straight. One second he saw Thalia's murderous face, and the next he was blown off his feet onto the couch.

Bolts of electricity ran through his body in one instant, causing his body into a frantic state. But it was just as soon gone. Percy groaned and sat up on the couch, the residue of electricity in his body causing him to twitch.

"Ow…" he moaned. He stared up at Thalia. "That wasn't very fair."

She just looked at him. Then, she started cackling and laughing, holding her stomach and tears falling from her face.

Their fight momentarily forgotten, Percy's brows furrowed. "What are you laughing at?" he questioned her.

"I…your…HAIR!" she screamed, unable to stop laughing.

"Whaaa—"

Percy stopped short after having caught sight of his appearance in the mirror on the living room wall. He stared at himself in horror. His usually unruly hair was standing straight up on end, sticking every which way. There were some scorch marks on his face and he smelled like fried chicken.

Percy was broken out of his little reverie by Thalia's laughing—_still._ He turned and glared harshly at her. He thought about the water running through the pipes above her head, and in the next second, they had exploded and the water dropped down on Thalia's head like a rushing waterfall.

She immediately stopped laughing, gasping in surprise and shivering from the coldness of it all. It was Percy's turn to smirk now. He watched as she wiped her eyes and glared harshly at him. He glared back.

And as they stared at each other, Thalia with her sopping wet body and Percy with his skyscraper hair, the two demigod legends burst into laughter.

How ridiculous was this? What had they even been fighting about?

Neither knew, but that didn't matter. All was forgotten—and ultimately forgiven—as the two continued to laugh at their situation. They could tear down a city—or in this case their apartment (thank god they were on the top floor)—but it didn't really matter in the end. It didn't matter that they fought practically every week. They would always love each other, and right now, things would be alright.

…At least until next week when Percy tracks mud onto the carpet.

* * *

**Just a quick little fic I did. Something different, something new. Hope you liked it :D Thanks for reading and review please!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
